villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hags (D
Hags in Dungeons & Dragons franchise are witch-like beings who utilize dark magics to wreak havoc in the world. There are many variations of Hags since their debut in 1975. They possess ravenous appetites and are capable of devouring human-sized preys quickly. Due to their destructive tendencies they made many enemies: humanity, benevolent giatnts and dragons will hunt down these creatures and kill them on sight. Hags worship the dark goddess named Cegilune. Species Sea Hags Sea Hags are the first of their Hags brethren to appear in original D & D in 1975. They are usually solitary, wicked and cruel creatures who are amphibious capable of breathing both water and air. They are found in and along the shores of the sea. These creatures possess appearance so extremely horrific (warts, bony protrusions, terrible red eyes, slimy green scales, deep sunken pupils and sickly yellow skin pigmentation) to the point that they sap the strength out of their living victims. Sea Hags also use their "evil eye" to kill victims. They have emaciated bodies, despite their joy of gorging themselves on the flesh of sentient creatures. Labelled as the ugliest of Hags, Sea hags absolutely loathe anything beautiful to behold, and will attempt to destroy that beautiful object wherever it is encountered. Annis Hags Annis Hags are wicked Hag and are said to be the most powerful of the Hags. Annis Hags are giant crones with blackened skin; stringy, black hair; fingers that end in long talons; and sharpened teeth that look like iron nails. They stand over 8 feet tall and weigh 325 pounds. While annis hags can assume a more attractive form, they cannot change their size. Thus, they always assume the form of a gentle giantess or extremely tall woman. Annis hags make their lairs in dark caves, burrows, and ruins, where they stalk and feed upon the unwary. Of all the hags, annis hags delight in tearing their victims to shreds with their bare hands, all while relishing in the screams of pain and terror. Night Hags Night Hags are incredibly evil creatures hailing from the Fiendish Planes. They are known for their mercilessness when fighting and ability to walk in the dreams of others. In the Fiendish Planes they are powerful creatures, being the creators of the process that creates Altraloths, but much more commonly known for being able to harvest soul larvae which are used as currency in the Abyss, Blood Rift and Nine Hells. They also have an affinity for nightmares. Night hags are exclusively females and can only reproduce by mating with a male member of another species: Night hags often slay her mates. The children born are often given into foster care by their hag mothers disguised as a normal woman. When female offspring reach puberty, their mothers hags might visit their daughters several times and after several rituals (provided they are not interrupted), transforms their female offspring into hags. Green Hags Green Hags use their magical powers to lure innocents into their traps. They will assume the form of beautiful women and enter a populated area to find a young man or woman to corrupt with vices. They will use their ability to mimic animal noises to lure children into the swamp, where they are captured and devoured. A green hag is about the same height and weight as a female human. They, like vast majority of Hags are ugly creatures with twisted bodies and wretched features. Their mouths are filled with rotten teeth, often coming to points which are used to eat humanoid flesh. Their fingers end in long, blackened claws. Green hags are known by many other names, including swamp hags and river hags. Green hags are horrible, cruel beings found in desolate swamps and dark forests. They delight in destroying beauty and purity; wanting to match it to their own ugly, debased selves. Bheur Hags The Bheur Hags, also known as winter hags are found commonly in Auril's realm within the Deep Wilds as well as within the mortal nation of Rashemen on the Prime. They live for the pleasure of bringing icy doom to as many people as they can. A common legend in Rashemen and surrounding lands suggests that there is only one bheur alive, because no more than one has been seen at a time, but it is far more likely that they are solitary wanderers. This is, in fact, false and bheur-hags are the most common of Auril's handmaidens. Every winter, just before Tarsakh, hathrans are sent to battle the bheur-hags. If the hathrans fail in their battle, then spring is delayed for several more weeks in Rashemen. Death Hags These Hags are imbued with the essence of death. They magically control all Skeletons, Zombies and any other undead beings that they can see within a 100 feet radius, whether Hags created them or not, and the controls are permanent towards undeads no matter how long it has been since they were created so long as undeads stay close to the hags. When an uncontrolled undead comes within 100 feet Hags automatically gains control and can command it. One known Death Hag was Bulobora. Shrieking Hags These Hags roam barren wastelands and love to deceive and prey upon unsuspecting travelers. Haunting the plains of the Unapproachable East, shrieking hags are very fearsome hags. To a shrieking hag, For these hags there is nothing more satisfying than driving their victims to madness. With yellow skins that resemble leathers, white hands armed with sharp talons, shrieking hags, like most hags, are not pretty, and they hide their true forms through their dark magics. A shrieking hag will seek to use deception to entice team of travelers into their lairs before rendering their potential human preys mad, saving their physical attacks for dealing with solitary victims. Dune Hags Dune hags can mentally enslave any humanoid beings they kiss. If their victims are not cooperative, dune hags will engage in wrestling with their victims. Enthralled victims, once kissed, see dune hags as beautiful desert princesses, and firmly believe that hag forms everyone else who are not enthralled sees is the illusion. But the effect of spell is not inescapable, if entranced targets are presented with undeniable evidences that dune hags mean to harm victims. Dune hags dislike direct confrontation; instead they lure their victims out to far-off places, where they either ambush their victims, tricking victims into some suicidal action, or simply wait until the victim is sleeping. To this end, they employ their ability to disguise to get close to unsuspecting victims, and try to kiss the designated victim before drawing him or her to some secluded spots. If found out, a dune hag tries to kiss at least one person before fleeing, though she eventually returns to retry to lure that enthralled victim. Hybrids Hagspawns Uniquely, these are male Hags resulting in mating between humans and Hags (female hybrid offspring inevitably become Hags). These male hybrids are called Hagspawns. Hags use supernatural charms to seduce male humans to mate with them: no sane humans would want to mate with Hags excluding the most depraved and suicidal individuals, as the unholy mating usually ending up murdering and devouring human males later. Hagspawns resemble large brutish humans (and they are generally brutish in temper) in appearance. They are tall with long muscular limbs and have hunched postures. Their hairs are usually long, unkempt, black and their eyes glow red like their mothers. Their skin tones also usually resemble that of their mothers. Hagspawns born from night hags are exceptional as they are neither brutish nor ill-tempered, and they resemble much more of their human fathers than their predatory mothers, save for their skins. Gallery Annis-5e.jpg Bheur_hag-5e.jpg Green_hag.jpg Green_Hag-5e.png HagGreen.png Night_Hag-5e.png Sea_hag.jpg Category:Hostile Species Category:Man-Eaters Category:Magic Category:D&D Villains Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Slaver Category:Predator Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Collector of Souls Category:Necromancers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper